Harry Potter and the Trip Home
by AriXali
Summary: Harry finds himself in an AU universe. How will he get back. Will he want too....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

Harry Potter and all related trademarks are property of J.K Rowling. I'm just playing in her backyard

Chapter One

"Harry, are you sure about this?" asked Hermione

"I'm not, but that's not a good enough reason to not do it." replied harry

Harry, Hermione and Ron faced the dark green doors that had 2 golden snakes on it leading into the private chambers of the thankfully now deceased Lord Voldemort in his underground lair.

After the battle of Hogwarts, the funerals and general recovery, the interrogations of those captured followers of Voldemort had begun. Aurors had gone and raided many locations and recovered a large number of dark artifacts.

This though was the main lair of Voldemort. The Ministry had specifically requested that Harry assist the large auror team that had been assembled to investigate it. As Harry was the person that had killed Voldemort, it was felt that he would provide valuable experience of any potential traps and would provide reassurance of the wizarding populace that such matters were being taken care of properly.

Harry, of course, had not even thought of not doing this without the aid of the other members of the Golden Trio.

So now they stood in front of the door leading into Voldemort's personal rooms. Harry, Ron & Hermione were at the front with 20 experienced (but nervous) Aurors behind them.

Hermione audibly sniffed, leaned over and whispered to the boys "Honestly, experienced Aurors acting like a bunch of schoolchildren. It's ridiculous."

Harry and Ron grinned at one another. It felt like old times.

Everyone raised their wands. Harry approached the door and hissed in parseltongue.

"_Open!"._

The golden snakes slithered to each side of the door as the locks snapped open and the Green doors swung inwards revealing the inner sanctum.

Chapter 1

The doors with the golden snakes swung slowly inwards, Harry, Ron & Hermoine plus the Aurors tensed up, wands at the ready as Voldemort's private chambers were revealed. The room was not dark but light and airy, decorated in the traditional colours of Slytherin, Green & Silver.

There was a couch, chairs, a desk, paintings on the wall of famous Dark wizards like Gindewald, etc. All in all it looked…..liveable.

Harry stepped forward with Hermoine & Ron in lockstep behind him. They slowly eased into the room, casting revealing charms in all directions for traps. They got more nervous as NOTHING was revealed.

They reached the centre of the room and stopped, each taking a part of the room, as the Aurors at the door began to enter the room.

Harry at that moment stepped on the body of the Silver Slytherin Snake embroidered into the carpet at the centre of the room. Immediately the wards woven into the fabric activated.

Magical energy swarmed into the room, crackling towards Harry through the floor, ceiling and the very air itself. Seeker reflexes saved Harry as "PROTEGO" snarled from Harry's lips and a powerful shield sprang up around him throwing back Hermione and Ron as the magic slammed into the shield with the force of a small bomb. The strain of holding the shield could instantly be seen on Harry's face

Hermoine looked around frantically trying to figure out this dark magic that permeated the room. Her eyes suddenly alighted on a small object in the corner of the room. It looked like a small piece of art, 2 spinning silver circles on a silver and gold base that held a...space within them.

She could see that some of the energy was coming from it, and as she looked round the room she spotted one in each corner. She paled as she realized what they were.

"Hermoine...what...do...I...do?" Harry spoke with enormous strain as he held his shield against the ferocious magical battering. His eyes captured Hermione's willing her to a solution. Ron turned and raised his wand towards one of the devices but Hermione knowing her boyfriend stopped him with a quick grab of his wand. "THAT would be ... bad"

"Harry, I think this is the _Grande Transfero Locus. _Dimension travelling device. It sends you to a different Earth, where things are...changed. Voldemort must have set this as a final trap. Keyed for you, if you entered this room."

"Harry... It can't be stopped...Voldemort, I'm guessing...plans to send you to somewhere...not pleasant."

"Bloody hell, Hermione..." Harry looked at her with horror written on his face

He swore "Bastard.." with feeling. Ron looking on, his mouth set, could only nod in sympathy.

The magic continued to fill the room. The atmosphere become oppressive...

Hermione blinked as a thought crossed her mind.

"Harry, you can't stop it...but you can change it. Make it send you where you want to go..."

"How??" Harry could only ground out that single word as he struggled to keep his shield up. Cracks in the shield began to form slowly.

"You need the Elder wand Harry, You need it's power to help you. Accio it to you, when it arrives drop your shield and grab the wand before the spell hits you. Then use it as your focus. Concentrate on Something good, Something Important to you, Someone, Someplace, Sometime. Then this spell will have to change to take you away from where Voldemort wants you. Do It now Harry, NOW!!"

"ACCIO ELDER WAND" Screamed Harry.

The cracks in Harry's shield were now noticeable. The magic was not getting through...yet...But everyone could see it was only a matter of moments till it collapsed.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione...his best friends...his arm was outstretched towards the door waiting for the Elder wand. He look at them and said softly so that only they could hear "Thank you"

The Elder wand caroomed through the door and hit Harry's shield like a thunderbolt, collapsing it in an instant.

But it still took an instant for the magic in the room to realise that the barrier it had battered itself against was gone...and in that time Harry grasped firmly in his hand the Elder Wand...

The Magic in the Room seemed to howl in victory as it hammered into Harry...But Harry had a wand in either hand. One the equal to Voldemorts wand and the other the most feared and powerful wand in existence. The magic in the room realised it had to bend...bend to the will of these wands and their Master.

Harry closed his eyes and whispered one word...

"mum"

The Magic filled the room for an instant and winked out just as quickly, leaving a shell shocked room full of aurors, a bushy haired witch quietly turning and beginning to cry on a disbelieving Ron's shoulders...

and an empty space where Harry James Potter had been.

Ron whispered softly "Harry..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:- Everything belongs to J.K Rowling, I'm just playing in her backyard.

Authors Note:- A big Thank You to my first reviewers Superfinger & petites sorcieres. This chapter is mostly set-up and getting the story where I want to go. As this is set in an AU, some things will be the same, others will be slightly different, some differences will be massive. I hope you like. Please Review!. I hope to update again in the next few days.

Chapter Two

The Boy Who Lived, Defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named aka the Wizard-who-was-a-git, Master of Death and latest member of the exclusive (and unwelcome) club of inter-dimensional travellers (No refunds) opened his eyes to a night sky, gentle breeze and the feeling of solid ground with grass beneath his back. His eyes fluttered open slowly, feeling drained and tired. Underneath his hands he could feel his wands, instinctively he took hold of them. But even that small movement brought a tiny groan to his lips.

"What the hell happened...?" he murmured.

That was the moment he remembered and he sat up with a gasp. His eyes looking around worriedly.

Nothing but a typical field met his view. Trees, grass, hedges, nothing but the usual. Harry groaned as such violent movement made his muscles ache.

The thought occurred to Harry that, "Next time someone wants me to 'check out a dark wizards lair', I'm going to tell them to do it themselves!". It seemed a sensible response.

Looking around again Harry wondered where he was...it was nowhere he recognized, the hills to Harry's right looked unfamiliar.

"Ok, no point in staying here, time to move."

Harry rose stiffly and slowly until he was upright, with a clear sky and a half-moon there was plenty of light to see by, so Harry decided to forego a '_Lumos' _as he headed towards the edge of the field that had a gate in it after placing the Elder wand in his wand holster on his left arm, keeping his own wand in his right hand.

The gate was made of large heavy metal that was locked with a simple hoop over a post. However the hinges screamed in protest as Harry opened the gate wide enough to pass through. They screamed again on closing.

Fortunately, the gate opened onto a muddy track that you could barely fit a vehicle on. Unfortunately, It did not show anything at either end. Harry tossed a mental coin and went right.

This turned out to be the correct direction because after 10 minutes of slow walking, a proper country lane came into view, over a small rise in the landscape.

It still took another 5 minutes to reach the lane itself. Harry looked up and down the lane but saw no features of note. He was truly lost.

Looking into the blackness of the lane Harry realized that he had never felt so alone. He eased his aching body down onto the ground by the side of the road, and tears began falling slowly down his face.

These tears slowly turned into great wracking sobs as his predicament came apparent to him. He was alone, without his friends, without Ginny, without those he loved. He was alone in a place that seemed as black as the night above him...

He never knew how long he was there lamenting over his losses. However slowly the tears stopped as he exhausted himself of them. He looked up again at the night sky, the stars twinkling above, as coherent thought returned to him.

"Right, time to stop mopping, and start doing." he murmured to himself.

He rose again, and checked himself over. He looked down to his belt to which was attached a small magical refilling money purse that was linked to the Potter Family Vault in Gringott's Bank. Of course that was vault currently unavailable as it was in another universe. He remembered that he had around thirty galleons in it. All the money he had, he was officially poorer than the poorest Weasley had ever been. Realising that with money in his pocket he could get a room and rest, "Better than sleeping under a hedge", he stuck out his wand for the Knight Bus.

With a bang the small country lane seemed to widen impossibly as the triple-decked Knight Bus screamed to a halt in front of Harry.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you where you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening."

Harry grinned at such a familiar sight, It took him back to the start of Third Year after he had blown up Aunt Marge. He walked up to Stan and gratefully grabbed his hand and shook it in pleasure. "How very nice to see you, could you take me to the Leaky Cauldron, London?"

"Course we can, eh Ern?" said Stan, "Hop aboard, tha' i'll be 12 Sickles, though for firteen yo can get a mug o' Hot chocolate with mint an fer eigteen you get an 'ot-water bottle an' a toofbrush in the colour of your choice. Where's 'our luggage?"

"Oh, no luggage but I think I'll have the Hot Chocolate Stan" Harry fished out fourteen Sickles and handed them over.

Stan took the money and led Harry to one of the Brass Bed's near the front of the Knight Bus, Harry sat down on it's edge and waited for Stan to bring his hot chocolate. He looked over the other passengers of which there were 4.

He didn't know any of them, they all were of an older generation, three were sleeping soundly and only a woman with white hair and half moon spectacles who was reading a book on healing potions _Brew yourself healthy by Herbert Hubert._

Stan Shunpike bustled on over with Harry's Hot Chocolate and as Harry took his first sip which filled him with a soft glow as the Knight Bus took off with speed down the lane, trees and road-signs hurtling out of the way of the careering bus as it wove it's way to a new destination.

"hat's tha on you'sses head" said Stan curiously pointing at Harry's scar. Harry simply replied "oh that's just an old childhood wound, can I ask how long till we reach London?"

"Be 'bout too hours."

"That's great, I'll think I'll take a short nap, can you wake me when we get there?, I think a nice nap will do me good!."

"Shure nuff!" replied the young conductor. "I'll gee 'ou a shake 'hen" Stan wandered off to talk to the driver.

Harry plumped up one of the pillows and spent a good few minutes sitting back and just enjoying the hot chocolate drink, then he put the cup aside on a nearby ledge and snuggled down and went out like a light.

Harry awoke feeling better and a lot less sore a short few hours later to Stan shaking him awake with "'Ere we are mate! London Town!" Harry groggily rubbed his eyes as bridges, streets and lampposts hurtled by as the Knight Bus made it's way to the Leaky Cauldron.

All to soon they screeched to a halt outside the pub, and Harry gratefully got off the bus,after first checking he had both his wands with him and with a quick thank you to Stan, the Bus roared off.

Harry pushed the door open and walked into the welcoming warmth of the pub. It being very early in the morning (a look at the clock on the wall revealed the time to be 4:20am), Tom the barman was not about but a tall young freckly wizard was at the counter, busily stock taking.

"Hello" said Harry, startling the young wizard who looked up from his stock taking in surprise at another wizard up at this early hour. "Hello to you, Sir" he replied " I'm Godric, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a room for a couple of nights, can you help?"

"Oh yes sir. We have a few rooms available, 1 galleon per night with meals included sir!"

"That sounds great" said Harry " I've been travelling all night and want to grab some sleep, Unfortunately my luggage got stolen by a few muggles, I did not even realize till it was gone, still it was just a few clothes so no great loss, but I had to get the Knight Bus here. I desperately need a few hours sleep but could I get wakened if I'm not up by Noon?"

"Oh that's terrible sir, I'll sort you out with a key in a jiffy. If you could sign the register please while I fetch your key?" said young Godric. Harry pulled the register around to him and signed Harry Evans. It seemed appropriate.

"Here you go sir, room Eleven. Have a pleasant sleep. I'll get Tom the Barman to waken you if your not up by twelve"

"Thank you" replied Harry taking the key and he walked to the stairs and up to room eleven.

He entered, took off his robes and got himself under the covers and swiftly fell back to sleep wondering what the new day would bring.

Harry did not need his Noon alarm call as he woke around six hours later at half past ten. He stretched out, then got himself to the bathroom for morning ablutions.

He dressed in his robes, which he cleaned with a quick "S_courgify" _and left the room and went downstairs to get some breakfast. Tom the barkeep aware of his new guest but busy with early custom gave him a quick "Hello" and directed him to the dining area where Harry quickly got a full English breakfast in front of him. Harry was starving and with a speed that would have had both Hermione AND Ron staring at him in disbelief, he wolfed down his breakfast. Harry then had a look at that day's Daily Prophet. June 12th.

The lead story was on an major Magical fire in Kent that was being blamed on an escaping dragon from some park. However what caught Harry's eye was a small comment made halfway down the page. "Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School attended the scene with Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic"

"Professor Dumbledore, He's Alive..." This bore thinking about...

He was soon out in the sunshine of Diagon Alley. Looking around the street he could see little differences from his own worlds alley. Shops had different colours on their hoardings, a couple of shops were swapped around and most startling was the shop-front of Harry's first destination – Madam Malkins _& Mr Borgins _Robes for all Occasions. Harry stood open-mouthed in front of the shop reading the sign above for a good minute before shaking his head and walking in.

The shop bell tinkled as he entered and he heard from the back of the shop a female voice call out, "be right there" and Harry was soon presented with another familiar face from his world that of Madam Malkin "Hello dear, Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a wand holster, I understand you have an excellent selection?"

"Why Indeed we do my dear, come over here please." and Madam Malkin led Harry over to a display case filled with wand holsters. After perusing for a few minutes and been shown various types Harry selected a nice red dragon-hide arm wand holster that cost him another two Galleons from his meagre savings. After he had paid and turned towards the door a thought occurred to him and he turned back to Madame Malkin "Actually there's one more thing..."

A few minute's later Harry exited the shop with a small bag containing his purchases.

He considered that he deserved a treat and headed towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour but stopped suddenly as he passed Eyelets Owl Emporium. He did not know why but he felt drawn in...like Fate, Destiny or...something NEEDED him to enter...

Harry opened the door and stepped in looking around. He saw Owls of all types and colours, he began wandering around, after giving a nod to the middle-aged shopkeeper who's head looked a bit like an Owl's with huge eyes that blinked slowly.

He wandered round for a few minutes wondering what the hell he was doing here, he had sworn he would never get another Owl as it would be like a betrayal of a past love, after the loss of his beloved Hedwi...

Harry stared in utter total disbelief as he gazed upon a cage at the back that contained an Owl he would recognize anywhere...

"Hedwig.." he breathed softly.."oh Hedwig..."

Hedwig looked up at Harry and suddenly everything was alright in the world, her feathers seemed to visibly brighten as she saw him and she hooted softly in pleasure...

"Harry turned and waved at the store-keeper who came over seeing a sale. "Hello young sir, seen an Owl you like?" Harry nodded in affirmation, not trusting his voice to speak, he turned and pointed at Hedwig's cage. The store-keeper frowned and said " oh sir, you don't want that owl, we've had her for years, she never wants to leave, always scratches anyone that goes near her!"

Harry just looked at the man as if he was mad, and simply pointed imperiously at Hedwig's cage. The store-keeper grumbled as he fetched down Hedwig's cage and took it to the counter. Harry followed and swiftly paid five galleons for her and some owl feed & treats, taking her out with him. He cooed softly to her, forgetting all about going for Ice cream as he headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry spent the rest of the day in his room at the Leaky Cauldron with Hedwig. Only popping downstairs for a quick bite to eat. Harry let Hedwig out her cage to fly around and just took in the simple pleasure of watching her. Hedwig seemed ecstatic on the other hand, at finally being with the right master. Zooming in and out of the room, flying around Harry's head, she was definitely happy.

Harry fell asleep that night with a huge smile on his face.

He woke up the next day, still happy. He fed Hedwig first of all, used the bathroom and dressed attaching a wand holster to each arm, leaving Hedwig's cage open whilst he went downstairs and had breakfast. Returning, Harry spoke to Hedwig. "Alright, old girl, I have to go see Professor Dumbledore at Hogwarts, If anyone can help me he can. So you stay here, fly around and enjoy yourself, I'll be back this evening ok, girl?"

Hedwig hooted understanding, and gave Harry an affectionate nip on his hand.

"Attagirl"

Harry then apparated from the room to the outside of Hogwart's gates. He walked through with a feeling of deja vu. Everything looked the same.

Walking up to the Castle was a journey that passed all to quickly when he arrived at the steps leading into the castle.

Entering, he took the shortest path to the Headmaster's office using a couple of secret passageways known only to Marauders or their sons.

Arriving at the gargoyle in front of the Headmaster's office, Harry began reciting names of sweets and on his fifteenth attempt the gargoyle jumped aside on the password of c_hocolate frogs._

Harry went up the steps and knocked softly on the door

"Enter" said a voice Harry recognized all too well. He had not expected to be so emotional at hearing his old Professor's voice.

Opening the door and stepping through Harry looked upon someone he had missed so much. Professor Dumbledore was there looking whole and hale. His eyes twinkling at what adventure the day would bring.

"Hello young man, I'm Professor Dumbledore. Were you looking for me?"

"Hello, Professor."

"Do I know you, young man, you look rather familiar...you look like..."

Harry took a deep breath and interrupted.

"Professor, I'm here because of the _Grande Transfero Locus. _Do You know what that is?. It's a dimension altering device. I need to get home."

Professor Dumbledore's eyes stopped twinkling at Harry's statement.

"Professor...I'm Harry James Potter and I need your _**Help!!..."**_

taken from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:- J.K Rowlings...I'm just a fan.

Author's note:- I'm not to happy with this chapter as it's a little too slow and stodgy. Hopefully chapter 4 will make up for it. Again thanks for my reviewers and those listing it on their favorite story's list. Please review.

Chapter Three

"Professor...I'm Harry James Potter and I need your _**Help!!..."**_

Professor Dumbledore gaped like a fish, his mouth opening and closing every few seconds as he attempted to process what Harry had just said, after all, even if your Albus Dumbledore, it's not everyday that an inter-dimensional traveller calmly walks into your office, and declares that they need your help, and in over a thousand years of Hogwarts history no Headmaster had ever been faced by just a situation.

Harry muttered to himself "Ron owes me 10 galleons, I think this qualifies as Dumbledore flummoxed".

Harry waited for a few minutes before Dumbledore finally spoke his voice low and deadly, rising to his feet, his eyes having lost all their sparkle "What, How dare you...if this is some kind of practical joke, young man it's not very funny, impersonating the dead is not a laughing matter, and your claim is ludicrous..."

"Professor...I can prove it..."Harry simply said.

If anything this simple statement made Dumbledore even more goggly-eyed in disbelief "What...??"

"Harry walked up to the Headmaster's desk, and from his wand holster on his right arm withdrew and placed slowly on the desk the Elder wand.

Professor Dumbledore stared for a moment at the wand on his desk and then took from his belt his own Wand and laid it too on the desk beside the wand there already. Side by side there could be no doubt. These were exactly the same wands. It was impossible, improbable, inconceivable...and obviously true...

Dumbledore picked up both wands and gave them both a swish. The exact same sparks flew from each wand. Professor Dumbledore sat back down in his chair with a thump looking at Harry as if he had grown another two heads and was looking like Fluffy!.

Visibly gathering himself, Dumbledore blinked and the twinkle in his eyes came back full force. "Harry?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes Professor, it's me, I'm in a real situation and I need your help."

"My boy, you have me at a complete disadvantage, can you explain what happened?"

"Professor, we were checking out Voldemort's personal Quarter's...uh you do know who Voldemort is? Does he exist here?..Harry said suddenly realizing that perhaps this world was VERY different from his own...

"Voldemort...oh yes I know who he is and he most certainly exists, but why were you checking out the personal quarters of a minor Dark Lord...He's not very powerful, although he was gaining in power until..." Dumbledore became very thoughtful all of a sudden

"Professor??"

Professor Dumbledore looked at Harry and said "He was gaining in power and followers until the night he killed you in this dimension. He killed you with a knife. Killing a baby and in a muggle way, destroyed his powerbase, his followers deserted him in disgust at his actions. He was left with a few die-hard followers, His 'loyal death-eaters' but is really no more than a minor terrorist these days although his longevity is a worry."

"Professor, in my world he was the most feared dark wizard ever. Nobody dared to even say his name. Until I killed him a few months ago."

At this statement Dumbledore's eyebrow's disappeared into his hair. "Indeed?, that is not good news."

"I killed him professor and I along with my friends Hermione & Ron, we were checking out.."

Professor Dumbledore interrupted him, "Hermione & Ron?" you mean Miss Granger and Mr Weasley?" Harry nodded "My, my, my, those two getting along..." Professor Dumbledore chuckled, Harry quirked an eyebrow at Albus.

"Those two have been at each other's throats since they started at Hogwart's. Their arguments are legendary. It's continued since they graduated a few weeks ago. Any time they meet, instant combustion..."

Harry laughed at this and said "Oh, their more than friends, Professor, they are planning to get married..." Harry trailed off as he said this last and it was Dumbledore's turn to quirk an eyebrow.

"We were going to have a double wedding next spring, Hermione & Ron and me and Ginny"

"Ginny, Who's Ginny?"

Ginny Weasley, Professor."

Professor Dumbledore paled at this news...and hung his head.

"Professor?" queried Harry

"I...I failed the young Miss Weasley, she died in her first year, her parent's were devastated!, We have never even been able to recover her body..."

Harry closed his eyes at this terrible news. They both sat there in silence for a moment thinking terrible thoughts.

"Well my boy, we appear to have gotten of the subject of how you got here? Let us continue and we can discuss the differences between your world and this later on hmmm?"

"Indeed, Professor, though perhaps it would be quicker and simpler to show you in a pensive, if you have one?"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled again "Indeed, that is an excellent suggestion, and one I probably should have thought of, seems my old age is catching up with me" Harry chuckled too. "One moment, let me fetch it."

Harry looked around the room as Albus, went to his chambers to fetch the pensive. Harry noted that everything looked the same as the last time he had seen the professor's office before his death albeit with a few more trinkets that had not been destroyed by Harrry after the event's at the Department of Mysteries.

He could see out of the corner of his eyes the portraits of the headmasters looking down upon him curiously, whispering excitedly to each other about the unfolding events in front of them.

Returning with the pensive, Dumbledore placed it on the desk and harry retrieving his Elder wand from the desk, used it to draw the silver liquid memory from his forehead and place it in the pensive bowl.

Professor Dumbledore, wordlessly looked at the memory swirling within the pensive then thrust himself into the memory.

Harry waited patiently as the memory played out for his old mentor. And after 20 minutes or so, the professor pulled himself out of the pensive. He had watched the memory twice to be sure he missed nothing.

"Well my boy, I'm sorry I doubted you, although if anyone could get into this much trouble, then it would HAVE to be the son of James Potter!."

Harry grinned at this but sobered rapidly, "Professor, do you know how to send me back?, I can't stay here. I'm going to get married!!..."

Professor Albus Dumbledore, the Greatest wizard of the age, three time winner of the Order of Merlin, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, looked sadly at Harry and said softly, "I'm sorry Harry", Using his name for the first time, "but there is no way to send you back..."

Harry stared at Albus Dumbledore in disbelief and whispered "but there must be..."

Albus could only shake his head negatively at an unbelieving Harry...

Of course Harry argued til he was blue in the face, Dumbledore must know a way back. He was the greatest of Wizards, But Dumbledore with patience explained why he knew of no way to get Harry back.

"Harry, my boy, it's not possible, When you changed the destination you destroyed any chance we had of locating your original world, It's like your on a map – you know the route from point a to b but you scrambled the map up to go somewhere else. Understand, as such the map is gone and cannot be recreated. I'm truly sorry."

At this they both lapsed into silence, Harry contemplating a future out of his control and Dumbledore thinking about this new mystery call Harry James Potter..

After a few minutes Dumbledore gently suggest that lunch was a good idea. Harry nodded acceptance of this idea and the professor arranged for the House elves of the castle to deliver lunch to the headmaster's office.

After munching their way through sandwiches, biscuits, cake and having it all washed down with butterbeer, all the while barely mumbling a few almost incoherent words to each other, Professor Dumbledore asked after the plates had been taken away "So, dear boy, what do you know about this world you've found yourself in?"

"Actually, very little, I arrived barely over a day ago, and one of the first things I learned was that you are alive. So, I..." Harry stopped speaking as he realized what he had just said. Professor Dumbledore, blinked at the news of his death. "Ah, yes, I'm sure there will be large and minor difference's between our realities, and many things and people will no doubt be the same. So I died, may I ask how I went on to the next great adventure?"

"That's...very complex...It's so tied up in the war against Voldemort...you were murdered, your death, wasn't...anything but _horrible_, nasty and violent. I was there...However, it was also full of courage, and led directly to the downfall of Voldemort." Silence reigned for a moment then Harry continued, "I...it's very difficult for me."

"I'm sorry you saw that Harry." Dumbledore said quietly.

After a further moment of contemplation, Dumbledore continued "You know, we will undoubtably continually speak about differences between our worlds. There will indubitably be people that are dead or alive in your reality and the opposite here. I think there are some radical differences between our worlds, my death just one of them. I think though the centre of these changes will be you. After all it is you that came through into a world where you died. So the central change here will have been that you died and all the changes in people and events will flow from there."

"I think thats a little over my head, professor." said Harry. "Usually, I have Hermione for all the theory stuff."

Dumbledore chuckled again, and moved on "Your focus was your mother when you forced the change in destination, why?"

"My mother died for me when I was a baby sir, I've alway's considered her the most important person in my life!"

"And your father?" he was asked gently.

"My father died trying to give my mother time to escape with me."

"Ah."

Harry looked curiously at Professor Dumbledore and queried "Professor?"

Professor Dumbledore looked upon Harry, his eyes twinkling merrily "Well, my boy, I think I know where to start, to find out the differences between our worlds and finding you a place in this one?"

"Where?" asked Harry.

"Ah, not where, my boy, but whom. I think we should arrange a meeting between you and your _**parents**_..."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:- J.K Rowling Owns Potter, I'm just needing to express myself.

Author's Note:- My Thanks to my reviewers, I really enjoy comments made. To Petites Sorcieres, Harry will be able to return, but will he want too?...To PrincessVictoriaAnnMacbeth, Sirius Black will be alive. I cannot leave out such a character.

Anyway on with the tale, I am sorry for the delay in this update, but I've not been too happy with the dialogue here. Anyway I've decided to post and let the dice fall as they may, whether you guys think its good or not. Review Please.

Chapter 4

"My...My _Parents..._" Breathed Harry in wonder "They're _Alive??_"

"Why of course dear boy, That was what you wished for when you changed the destination?"

"I just never thought...I just did what Hermoine told me to do" Harry shook his head in disbelief "My parents are really alive??"

"Indeed they are, however there is something you should know...2 things actually..."

"oh?" asked Harry in a small voice, wondering internally if they were like Nevilles parent's, confined to the long-term spell damage ward at St. Mungo's.

"James and Lily...divorced about 8 years ago, They're relationship became...strained... after your death. They tried hard to make it work but they drifted apart. But not before they had 2 further children, your sisters, Violet whose now just turned 14 and Rose who is now 10."

"oh!" said Harry, trying to process the information that his mum and dad had not stayed together, but that he had sisters...

"It will take a couple of days to contact them and to arrange a combined meeting, why don't you Harry, take some time to relax, learn a bit about this world. I will owl you when you need to attend."

"That sounds like a great idea Professor, I'm at the Leaky Cauldron." Harry rose and prepared to leave. "Professor, thank you, for everything."

Not at all, my boy, Not at all, It's my very great pleasure to meet you."

With that Harry nodded and left the Headmaster's Office, after he closed the door, the Headmaster spoke to himself, "I think we are in for _interesting_ times..."

**Two days later**

Harry had taken Professor Dumbledore's advice to heart, and had relaxed, he had gone to the cinema in Muggle london, rented a broom for some flying at the Chudley Cannons ground (they were amazingly, Harry learned a team that had a few championships under it's belt. It seemed in this dimension it was the Swansea Swallows who were rubbish.), he took a few walks and read a book, _'Modern Magical Events in the last 50 years by Historia Biggins'._

It was however a rather tedious read, and Harry longed for a summary from Hermione, but he trudged through it, and learned a lot. This world's Voldemort was weakened by Harry's death. He had maybe twenty loyal followers, and rarely ventured out into the world. The prophecy seemed to have been the same, but the events had been different, James and Lily had left Harry under the care of the traitorous _Wormtail_, whilst they both went to an important meeting with Dumbledore. Wormtail of course immediately called his master who had come and killed this world's Harry with a knife.

The outrage at the killing of an innocent baby, and particularly in a muggle way had destroyed Voldemort's power-base. He now lived a hollow existance, continually coming up with plan's to restore his power, but always being thwarted.

Harry decided reading through one of the most boring books he had ever picked up, that Voldy was not much of a danger but that if Harry ever got the chance, he'd make sure that Voldy became Mouldy.

Harry kept to himself. It was pleasant just sitting around for a couple of days with no real worries, but ever present in his mind was the fact that he'd be meeting his mum and dad in the flesh for the first time since he was a baby.

Every time he thought about it he came to one thought every single time.

He had not a clue what to say.

Two days after meeting Dumbledore, Harry heard from him. It was just after dinner in the early evening when there was a tap on the window from a Hogwart's owl. Harry opened it and took the message attached to it's leg. After feeding it a few treats and giving the owl some water, it flew off.

The message read:-

_Harry, I will be meeting with both your parents in my office at 10am tomorrow. I would suggest you arrive at 10.30am The gargoyle will let you straight up. Everything will be fine. Dumbledore._

Harry had difficulty getting to sleep that night.

**Next Day, Dumbledore's Office 09.58am**

Dumbledore waited patiently for his guest's to arrive, neither knew that the other was coming and it promised to be a most interesting day that Professor Dumbledore had had in a long while. His eyes twinkled spectacularly.

The first to arrive was Lily via floo. The fireplace roared as Lily came through arriving calmly and almost serenely. She stepped through like a green-eyed angel with flaming red hair, totally different from Harry's usual arrivals through the Floo.

"Albus, How lovely to see you again.".

"And you, my dear. We are waiting on one other and then I can tell you what this is all about!".

"I certainly hope so, your message was most cryptic..."

Anything Lily was to say further was stopped as a black haired man came tumbling out of the fireplace, brushing off soot, and mumbling incoherently about "Deranged madmen wizards that invented dangerous floos." before noticing Professor Dumbledore and Lily standing there.

James jerked in surprise at seeing his ex-wife "Lily-Flower...I wasn't expecting to see you today. I have a 10am meeting with the Headmaster. Am I interrupting?" he said with his trademark grin whilst starting to brush off the soot of his clothes.

"Honestly James, still not learned how to use a floo properly. _Scourgify." _Lily worked the same charm she had worked many times upon him in the past after Floo use. "and don't call me by those pathetic names" she said, her green eyes flashing dangerously.

Albus interrupted, before they either or both started arguing "I thank you both for coming today. This information is for you both. I'm sorry I did not inform you, that you would both be here, but I was afraid you might not attend if the other was here. And this concerns you _both_.

The stress on the last word brought both of their attention with the focus of eagles on their old headmaster.

Lily spoke first in response, "Is it something about the girls headmaster?" James nodded in agreement, as he could not himself imagine anything else needing both of them.

"It is not about your daughters, Lily and I hope they are well?"

"oh yes, they're fine, spending the day with Remus actually. I'm hoping he will correct the damage being done to them after being corrupted by tales of Hogwarts and what a _certain _group got up too by Sirius and muggins here!" She said with an emphatic nod towards James Potter "Lily!" protested James "You wound me!, I'm merely telling them what _**NOT**_ to do!"

Lily snorted in disbelief. Professor Dumbledore smiled indulgently. "Are you saying the end of term prank this year against Slytherin House, was not an adaptaion of the Marauders end of year Prank of '77. I distinctly recall the apple crumble tarts zooming around singing the same song as they did back then.

James went bright red and muttered something that was vaguely picked up by Lily as "Gotta teach what _Originality_ means!"

"Hmmm" Professor Albus Dumbledore "Well, as much as I'd love to discuss end of term pranks that not why we are here today, Please both of you sit down."

After they had gotten seated "Albus looked at them both over his glasses.

"I have called you both here today due to a rather startling development that happened a few days ago. First of all, what do you both know about the _Grande Transfero Locus_ device?."

Both James and Lily looked at each other blankly and wondered what the hell was going on. They both returned their gaze upon Professor Dumbledore and James went "The Grande what?"

"Well, I take it from your expressions that you do not know of this device, I am not surprised. It is an extremely rare magical artifact."

Dumbledore paused for a moment then took of his glasses and cleaned them as he spoke again. This device allows transportation between realities." Putting back on the glasses he looked directly at them both.

"The device was used unwillingly four days ago."

James and Lily looked at Professor Dumbledure uncomprehendingly. He sighed and said gently "Imagine these two rocks are universes, similar but different and there are millions upon millions of other universes. The _Grande Transfero Locus_ Device allows things...or people to travel between universes."

"Hold on" said James "Your saying that four days ago something came through from another _Universe!!_, That's unbelievable!".

"No, thats Magic!" Said Lily her mind racing at the possibilities...

"Not Something, James...Someone." said Albus with infinite gentleness.

Lily's mind came to a screeching, gibbering halt. She looked at Professor Dumbledore directly as one possibility, one incredible, unbelievable, hopeful, fearful possibility came to the forefront. "no, no, no." Lily said almost breathlessly "It's not possi..." she trailed off as Professor Dumbledore looked at her smiling, his eyes twinkling like mad. "Yes Lily, He came through, not by his own choice, but by his will...and he wants to see you."

James ruffled his hair, looking at Albus and Lily and wondering densely what they were on about. So he blurted out "Who came through?"

Lily looked at her ex-husband, unable to speak as she realised her dreams were about to come true. She looked away, deep in her thoughts. Tears beginning to well in her eyes as old pains resurfaced.

James looked at the Professor and repeated "Who?"

"Harry James Potter." said Professor Albus Dumbledore

James stared right at the Headmaster of Hogwarts. His eyes unblinking as great weights roared and crashed through his mind. Complete stillness descended upon the office for a good sixty seconds.

It was broken as James suddenly stood up, crashing over the seat in his haste. "Not Possible. Not Possible" his voice rising to a shout. My son..._died_ Albus. You can't just say he's alive..." He stalked over to the window shaking his head. Staring out at the grass below, he said "My boy died...he died...what your talking about does not happen. I buried him. I buried my baby boy. I buried him" it was like a mantra to James as he sank slowly to the floor.

Professor Dumbledore, rose from behind his desk. As he walked past Lily he gave her a comforting squeeze on her shoulder. He walked over to James and kneeled down beside him and raised James head to look at his face.

"Your son died here, James. He was buried in the garden at Godric's Hollow. I was there with you on that terrible day, my boy. I have never forgotten it or your beautiful son." Albus smiled. "However, I met a young man here in this office a few days ago. When he told me who he was, I was as disbelieving as you. But I was convinced, that he is whom he says he is, not just by what he showed me but by the things he said and the way he acted. He is a version of the man, your son would have been. I think you will be very proud of him when you meet him. And I suggest you think on this. He's the son of a Marauder. Do you really think that your son would not break just about every rule and law there is to be here? Hmm?"

James laughed at that, and Lily with tears in her eyes began laughing too at that image.

James was helped to his feet by Albus, and over to his seat which was righted with a quick swish of the Professors wand.

"Harry is a fine young man and appears to be a quite powerful wizard. I am sorry but I know very little about his life. We did have a brief discussion, when he arrived about his past but it appears that his existance is the focus of the difference between our worlds. Which is of course rather apt as he crossed worlds to be here."

"Professor?" asked Lily hesistantly "When will we be..."

Albus Dumbledore smiled in delight at Lily and said "He will be here in a few minutes, at around 10:30."

All eyes flicked to the clock on the wall that read 10:23.

"So soon" breathed Lily.

James looked at the professor and asked "What do we say to him? I don't know...what to say..."

Lily spoke instead "We tell him we love him, that we always have. We tell him we want to get to know him. We tell him..." she broke of suddenly, her face paling.

"Lily?" asked James

"How do we tell him we divorced...how do we tell him about Violet and Rose...How do we tell _them_ about Harry..."

James blanched as he realised what Lily was talking about. "Oh, crap..."

Albus took command of the situation. "I have already informed Harry about your divorve and your daughters. If I may make a suggestion, remember that he is an adult. Remember also that he wants to meet YOU, not some ideal married couple. Do that and I think you'll be fine.."

There was a noise from below as they heard the gargoyle moving aside. They listened intently to the footfall's coming up the stairs

"Ah, I think I am right in that this is young Mr Potter now"

Lily and James rose from their seats and turned and faced the door. Lily's hand slipping into James unnoticed, as they dried their eyes preparing themselves mentally for meeting the man their baby boy would have been. Meeting their son for the first time. There was a knock on the door and a muffled young male voice could be heard through the wood.

"Professor?"

"Come in, Harry"

The door opened slowly to reveal a young man with black tousled hair and vivid green eyes before them. The small nervous smile on his face seemed to blossom as he caught sight of James and Lily together holding hands. Green eyes met green eyes and Lily began to cry helplessly as a single word issued from lips that held an impossibly wide grin.

"_**Mum!**_"


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Mum!**_"

James and Lily looked utterly gobsmacked. A younger version of James stood in the doorway, with a scar on his forehead and eyes of purest green that they had not seen in 18 years. Nobody moved for an instant and then Lily broke from James and ran over, laughing and crying to the son she had longed to see everyday since his death.

James was not far behind, scrambling to catch up with his ex-wife. He had felt guilty for not being there to protect his son. Every single day. And here he was standing tall and proud, smiling at them both like there was not a care in the world.

Lily slammed into Harry with the force of a small tornado and only muscles that grown strong with many hours of Quidditch kept him on his feet. Lily hugged Harry and James hurtled his arms around them both, holding them tight in his arms, never wanting to let them go. Nobody said anything as they held each other, crying softly but with the biggest smiles they had had in a long time on their faces.

After a few moments, Lily squirmed back a bit and looked into her son's face, tracing his face with her fingers, his cheek, his eyes, nose and mouth, his chin and slowly traced the scar on his forehead. James just looked at Harry with pride beaming from his face. Here was what he had dreamed about. His son.

"Hi." said Harry looking from one face to the other.

"Hi yourself" smiled James.

"The name's Harry...but I think you know that!" Harry grinned back.

Laughter echoed throughout the room.

Professor Albus Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling full force, nodded at Harry as he hugged his mother again. Harry broke off from Lily and turned to James and hugged him, they rocked slightly as they hugged one another full force.

"Why don't we all sit down." said Albus.

Dumbledore with a quick swish of his wand ensured that there was enough seats for everyone in front of his desk.

Harry sat in the middle, his father on the right, his mother on the left. He could not remember the last time he had grinned so much. He couldn't stop. They held hands together as they sat close to one another

His father spoke first "This is amazing, I thought you would look a bit like me......but this is uncanny...." He stroked his chin thoughtfully

Lily piped in "Your my son, I don't want you to think anything different. I may not have given birth to you precisely...." She started to cry again.

"I understand....Mum." Harry grinned, "I thought this would be more difficult, that it would be too strange........Heck, I didn't know what I thought really, I think I tried not too.....But this feels right!"

"It feels right for me too Harry" said James, "Harry..." he repeated wonderously.

They all hugged one another again. Wanting to feel close, wanting to feel a family again.

Albus spoke, basking in their happiness "I am so glad to have helped a little in this reunion. Love is truly the greatest of gifts and to find what was once lost, makes this all the more special."

Harry chuckled "You truly have a way with words, Professor"

"At my age, it's all one has left, young man!"

Chuckles escaped from the lips of everybody in the headmaster's office.

James looked at Harry and asked the first question that came to his mind "Sooo....do you play Quidditch?"

Lily looked utterly scandalised that James could ask such an inane question but before she could open her mouth, Harry answered grinning "Seeker for Gryffindor since First Year"

"First Year!" repeated James in parrot fashion "But First years are forbidden...."

"Long story, Just thank Prof. McGonaggel's desire to beat Slytherin for the House cup...."

"I look forward to hearing it...Ha...First year!!!" James crowed

"So your in Gryffindor?" asked his mother

"Yes I was" replied Harry looking directly at his mother "Gryffindor House, with it's colours and cosyness always makes me feel at home."

"Home.." repeated Lily "This must be so difficult for you. Coming to a new..place" she finished the sentence rather lamely, berating herself for being the one to bring up the subject.

"It is....but it's great too, I get to meet you, I get to see people that I've not seen...." Harry's voice caught a little before he carried on "not seen in a long time again. Professor Dumbledore has explained I can't go back....I guess then I don't have a choice but to go forward."

"It's rare to see wisdom in one so young, Harry" Said Professor Dumbledore.

Harry gave a soft chuckle "I don't know about wisdom, Professor, I'm just used to being pragmatic about things."

Harry continued "I should also say that I'm not giving up on getting back to my world, I was going to get married, I can't just......not try. I love Ginny. My friends will be worried...."

There was an instant chorus of "Of course" I completely understand" "We will do all we can to help"

"Thanks, I just need to at least try.....It might be useless but I just can't....."

"Your engaged?" enquired Lily gently.

"To Ginny Weasley, my best mate's sister. Another Red head, seems Potter men have a thing for Red-heads."Everyone grinned at that. "She's a year younger than me and......good at keeping me in line!"

"And who's your friends?" James asked

"My best friends are Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger who's the smartest witch of our age!. They have literally been to hell and back with me. I'm really missing them at the moment." Harry's face looked wistful as he remembered his friends.

"I understand from Professor Dumbledore your divorced and that I have some sister's?" asked harry in return.

James and Lily, both began to talk at the same time "Well, that's correct..." "You see it's like this..."

They both stopped and looked at each other bashfully for a moment and Harry's head swivelled between them both. James looked at Lily and nodded at her for her to explain, so Lily started to talk.

"Harry, that's correct, we are divorced, and you do have sister's, Violet and Rose, Violet is about to enter her 4th year at Hogwarts and Rose still has a year to go,Violet is a major handful but still manages good grades _somehow! _Rose is a little darling and is a bit of a madam, but cute with it." A mother's love for her children shone through Lily's eyes as she spoke about her daughters.

James spoke next "We are divorced, Harry, I guess you did not expect to hear that but we are. I don't really know what to say to you about it, thing's have moved so fast today my head is in a spin still!" James looked at his son sadly. "I guess you can say that we were never truly happy after you....died. It took it's toll, particularly on the girls.......I think we stopped trying a little, and things became easier to.....disengage. W still Love you and the girls..."

Lily spoke then "We made mistakes, both of us....It was so hard......I'm sorry Harry...."

Harry looked at them "You don't need to apologise, I can't say I'm pleased but I can't imagine what you've gone through either. I.....don't really know how to say this.....Your my mum and dad, I have always wanted a family. I'll take it whatever way I can get it,so long as there's love involved."

Lily and James just squeezed Harry's hand's. "We have _ALWAY'S_ loved you" said Lily

Harry grinned at them both.

Professor Dumbledore then spoke, "I think that you will all have a lot of fun, learning about and being with each other. You will, however, not learn about one another in one day, it will take time and patience on each of your parts, and I'm sure you will have surprises along the way."

"Quite right, Professor" said Harry.

Dumbledore carried on "However the purpose of today is to begin to find Harry a place in this world, so you will have that time." Dumble dore smiled kindly at Harry. "Harry, the certainties of your life have been swept away. What you knew and the people you knew are all...different. I'm sure you have noticed a few of those differences since you came here already. We are gathered here today, to help you find your future. However, I think the best place to start to find that future is your past. We need to know what you know, to help us, help you out in this new world your in...If I'm not being too obtuse."

Harry spoke and smiled wryly "I know your all eager to learn about me and as I said to Professor Dumbledore the other day, the best way will be to use a pensive. It will take a great deal less time and probably be far more informative than me trying to explain it all." Harry rose and walked over to the pensive on the desk and began to transfer his life's memories into it.

Harry took a deep breath and carried on talking as he swirled in the silvery memories to the pensive "I need to...set the scene first though. In my world things happened differently when Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow, He killed you dad as you tried to give Mum and me time to escape, he then cornered me and you Mum in the nursery, where he tried to make you stand aside so he could kill me and you refused." Harry took a deep breath and continued "You refused, and so Voldemort killed you then turned on me."

"He failed, the curse rebounded and tore him from his body leaving me with nothing but a scar on my forehead " all eyes flicked up to it "and a connection to Voldemort. This connection gave me also the ability of Parseltongue." Three sets of eyes blinked in unison at that. "I was placed with Petunia, Mum, for reason's you will soon understand. I want you to know first it was not a great childhood, but that I am grateful to her, she took me in, fed and clothed me, not well but enough to get by, Loved me not a lot but enough that I survived to adulthood, and tried in her own mixed up way to do right by me. I can't forgive her, but I can't forget what she did either. And by the way, I did not know magic existed till I got my letter to Hogwart's"

"My life has been eventful, and marked by prophecy." Harry finished putting in the silvery tendrils of memory with a florish. "It's not what I would have chosen, but it's the past I've had. I've seen friends die and killed too. I've done things I'm proud of and some I'm not so proud of either. It's all here. The main parts anyway."

James, Lily and Professor Dumbledore rose slowly and walked towards the pensive as Harry stepped away.

As they got to the pensieve and before they plunged in, Harry spoke again. "Mum, dad. The first memory is of your deaths, I don't put it in there to cause you pain but to show you how everything began...It's also the first and only true memory I have of you. I want you to know that whilst It's a painful memory for me.....It's one I treasure too, as it is the only time I had heard your voices...til today. " Harry looked directly at Dumbledore "Also Professor, I'm sorry, but some of the secrets of your life are there too, particularly regarding Ariana and Grindewald...."

Harry sat down, as his parent's and Professor Dumbledore looked at one another for a moment, wondering at just what they were about to see, and then by unspoken agreement, turned as one and plunged into the memories of Harry's life.....


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry silently watched as Dumbledore and his parents went into the pensive.

He sighed, wondering how they would look at him after they came out. He had spared them nothing, and he knew that they would be a few hours, it certainly would not be a quick process.

Harry spoke softly "Could a Hogwarts Kitchen Elf appear, please?"

Instantly a House Elf appeared in the office.

"Hello" said Harry "What's your name?"

"Ise is Trivy, young master. Youse called fose a kitchen elf?

"Well hello, Trivy. Could I trouble you for a few sandwiches and a butterbeer? Also when the professor and my parents come out of the pensive I'm sure they will be hungry! Could I get dinner ready for them and myself?, it will be several hours yet I'm sure, so what's the best way of signalling we are ready for dinner?"

Trivy blushed at the attention Harry was giving her and said "jus' click your fingers." and she clicked her own and a plate piled high with sandwiches and a cold glass of butterbeer appeared on the Professor's table.

"Well, thank you Trivy."

Trivy blushed again and disappeared with a pop.

Harry grabbed a egg and cress sandwich and wandered over to the headmaster's library, looking for a book to entertain himself while he waited.

_Meanwhile in the Pensive...._

_First Year_

_James POV_

James Potter watched his son with amazement as Harry's life unfurled before him, he glanced out the corner of his eyes at his companions on this journey. Professor Dumbledore seemed fascinated, leaning forward every so slightly, stroking his beard absent-mindedly, his eyes different from how James had ever seen them, not twinkling, not hard either but more....alight with curiosity and trepidation as he watched.

His Lily flower on the other side seemed to be as completely focused on what she was watching, but in a different way. Her eyes were almost exclusively on Harry, almost to the exclusion of everything else.

She had cried out only once at seeing her own death at the hands of Voldemort (He shivered himself at that scene, remembering it and seeing it play out differently was almost unbelievably surreal.)

It seemed to be all so crazy. Less than an hour ago he had been a man still mourning the death of his son over 17 years ago. And now here he was - watching the life of his son from another universe. A son any father would be proud of.

A son he wanted to know.

His pride had known no bounds as he saw Harry get on the House Quidditch team in his first year. A soft "Yesss!!!" escaped his lips, much to the amusement of both his companions on this journey through an unknown history.

Though he laughed heartily at Harry winning the Slytherin game by nearly swallowing the Snitch.

He watched silently, his heart beating softly as Harry showed a true Marauder talent for breaking the rules. A small grin appeared on his face as he watched Harry leaving the safety of the Gryffindor dorms heading out on adventure.

(Recognition of a certain rat had not gone unnoticed...and questions abounded about that...)

He focused his attention back on what he was watching as Harry plunged back into danger again, heading off with good friends to protect a stupid stone...

_Dumbledore's POV_

Dumbledore watched his counterpart intently. Studying everything, missing nothing. The greatest wizard on Earth fascinated by what he was witness too.

His counterpart he could tell, was just as intrigued by this young man called Harry Potter.

But Harry was definitely a different matter. A wizard of a different calibre from his peers. To be marked by prophecy at such a young age and to have arrived here in remarkably good shape both physically and mentally was a testament to Harry's character and strength.

And Harry's warning to him about what he would see rang in his mind. Whilst he had a good guess about what would be revealed, he was not afraid about that, no. It was the level of closeness between himself and Harry that the warning revealed. Dumbledore had not played favorite's for a very, very long time indeed....

Not to mention learning things that he realized had gone on undetected in his school was horrifying to him.

How had his counterpart not seen that Voldemort had possessed Prof. Quirrell....

_Lily's POV_

She remembered holding her baby boy in her arms in an almost physical way. She had loved his smile and laughter, putting him to bed, waking him up, spending time with him...

Time that had been all too brief...

And here he was, in this very room, alive and well, looking exactly like she always imagined...

She cursed Petunia silently under her breath, the all too brief glimpse of Harry's home life before he went to Hogwart's sent a paroxysm of rage coursing through her. How DARE she treat her Harry like that, how dare she!.

But rage at her sister was pushed aside as she looked upon Harry growing up.

Oh, how she wished she could have been there to help him.

She smiled inside as they watched Harry make friends with Ron & Hermione. She could see him with little guidance, unerringly, make the right choice and do the right things.

Her pride grew as Harry went to the aid of his friends in dangerous situations. Though she was unable to not remonstrate with Dumbledore over the awarding of points for the Troll incident "Five Points... FIVE... for defeating a TROLL in FIRST YEAR!!!"

Prof. Dumbledore merely nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Her heart went in her mouth every single time Harry went into danger, not to mention how he acted on a broom....

He was still her baby boy....

_Second Year_

_James POV_

After witnessing the events of Harry's first year, even James had figured out that his son's life was not going to be sweetness and light.

He watched the events of second year unfold with a kind of detachment. It was not that James was uncaring, but seeing Harry here in this room gave James, a kind of …. certainty, that what would happen would turn out well in the end.

As he watched a part of his mind wondered how he would have dealt with a son like this. Another part was wondering where the hell Padfoot was.....and that part feared the worst.

_**Parseltongue.....**_ there was still shock echoing through James at that revelation (though a small part of him noted snivellus's part in it and made another black mark against him)

But James was not a stupid man and seeing the diary and the..._shade._... of Tom Marvolo Riddle brought to the front of his brain a dark dark thought....no his son couldn't be....What was it Pads has talked about once.....a _**Horcrux**_...

_Lily's POV_

Harry's first year had set Lily's mind racing with thought, She had known the prophecy of course, that's why they had gone into hiding so long ago.

Lily recognised that her son's life _WAS _marked by the prophecy. That it would define him and shape him. Looking on her Harry as a young boy, she could see his innocence in the world and it's works..

...and she understood very clearly that this would not last long. She was a mother, she knew that children learned lessons about the world as they grew up. Harrys lessons she could see would be harsh and unforgiving.

But she took strength in the vision of the strong, confident young man that was in this very room with her.

But a mother can also see things about girls in a young boys life.....and she took a small smile to herself as she looked upon the rescue of Ginny..

The thought arose unbidden in her mind "Ah, true love...."

_Dumbledore's POV_

Parseltongue was not a revelation to Dumbledore. It merely confirmed in his mind his suspicions that Harry was a Horcrux. It left a foul taste in his mouth. That such a young, bright boy should have to deal with something as Dark as this. Dumbledore, knew he was no paragon of virtue and had made his share of mistakes. But to subject a child to this was anathema to him. Part of the reason he became a teacher was to protect children from not only his own but others folly.

Through Dumbledore's dark thoughts, Harry's second year at Hogwarts continued to play before his eyes. His eyes twinkled at the young man growing up...and darkened furiously as he saw his pupils put in danger..

The memory of the loss of this realm's Ginny Weasley rose. Dumbledore had been at a loss to explain the unexplained events of the summer of 6 years ago. NOW he knew what had happened … and where the remains of Ginny lay

A _**Basilisk**_ under the School....

By Merlin, that had to be dealt with quickly. How could Salazar Slytherin have _ever_ thought that would be a good protection for the school he had no idea...

But _where_ was this realm's **Tom**...

Third Year

_Dumbledore's POV_

Dumbledore did not really pay much attention to the third year. Oh he absorbed it in an abstract way, but his mind was on the revelation of the shade of Tom roaming around.

This would need thought...

Serious Thought...

_Lily's POV_

She gasped in horror at seeing Sirius. She knew him..She knew his laughter and love of life and to see him like this....

Remus was no better... It was like looking at a bad funfair mirror of her friends.. it was just wrong.

But looking at Harry's third year, she could see that danger was swirling around and rushing towards her boy, Just like the dementors in the forest.

It was hard to watch.

But she took courage in Harry's friends. In their willingness to stand by him, to be there for him.

It was life affirming. She made a note to herself to hug Remus & Sirius the next time she saw them.

They deserved it. They were good friends....no they were best friends. She realised that she took them almost for granted. After all they had always been there....

But seeing this other life, made her see that she didn't _need_ to say she loved them. It was there, unspoken all the time, always in the room. But that you better take the chance when you have it. Especially with friends like these.

And oh yes, she needed to have a quiet _mother's_ word with Severus about behaving properly around her Son!

_James POV_

_Anger!!! _James had fury running through his veins as he watched this year unfold. HOW!!! How could anyone think that Pad's would EVER, EVER, EVER betray him. He was narked that even Remus doubted, but the smart part of his brain kept his anger in check as he realized that even Remus could be fooled. The smartest of them all.

But it hurt. Seeing his best friend, the man that he trusted beyond all others in this state, on the run, hunted, in danger....For something he would never do.

It was wrong!

And all he could think as he watched Harry stop Sirius & Remus from killing Wormtail, was simply "Don't stop them. Kill that s.o.b."

Fourth Year

_Dumbledore's POV_

The Triwizard tournament was the same as this worlds except Harry had of course not been in it. Victor Krum had won.

No resurrection of Voldemort needed. So no danger from within.

But looking at the perversion that Riddle had become in that graveyard in another reality was hard. Dumbledore felt it keenly, as his own failure. He had not only failed Tom Riddle, but all those affected by him. It was a bitter cross to bear.

Dumbledore, was however a stoic man.

And seeing this made him all the more determined to help end Voldemort, once and for all.

Magic would find a way...

_Lily's POV_

Her son was entering the Triwizard tournament.....No, No, No, a thousand times NO. Far too dangerous.

It screamed trap to her. She was not a silly girl, but a Mature Wizard in full control of her faculties. She could see it was a trap. If she could, surely everyone else can. Why was he being allowed to compete then. WHY WAS HE NOT STOPPED!!!! IT'S A TRAAAAAPPPPPP!!!

The pensive ground remorselessly on. Showing her young boy facing incredible danger....and triumphing.

Then the graveyard.

"_Kill the Spare"_

Lily wept at the senseless waste of a good young man. Then she watched the duel.

Seeing herself come out of that wand reminded her of how youthful she had been, her hopes and dreams, back then, before Harry, before the prophecy....

Before the death of those dreams, before the death of her SON.

And she watched the innocence in Harry die, on that night in the graveyard.....

She wept.....

_James POV_

James was glad that Harry knew the truth about Sirius, and that Padfoot was now in his son's life. He knew that Padfoot would help Harry through this. There was nobody he trusted more.

And James had a feeling that Harry would need all the help he could get.

James watched Harry in the Tri-wizard tournament avidly, he had always wanted to compete himself in it and he had thought of how he and the other Marauders would have made the attempt to get past that magical line...

The tasks were difficult but not impossible, but James could only marvel at how Harry got his egg. Now THAT was flying!!!

Pride at Harry being noble in the lake came after the fact, as James realized he would have been off with Sirius faster than Superman. James had watched and been looking on aghast as Harry refused to leave anyone behind. Did Harry not realize time was wasting....there's a tournament to win here!!!!

The third task of the maze, James thought he would have aced easily. But then he WAS a Marauder.

But the graveyard was different.

The ritual was...gruesome. And hard to watch, James kept wondering where the hell was Dumbledore. Rescue my son!

But no rescue was coming. Then the Duel.....and Priori Incantum.

James wondered how he knew what to say to Harry as he stepped out the wand...

Then he realised....You always watch over your loved ones after death..

And that pleased him no end.

Fifth Year

_Lily's POV_

Lily realised that Dolores Umbridge probably now had a big bullseye on her back now curtesy of her ex-husband....She made a note to herself to make sure she got in on whatever he (and probably the Marauders) were planning. Sometimes payback could be fun...

Lily was disgusted that the Ministry did not believe Harry, A young boy had _died! _Was that not proof enough that Voldemort was back!

She knew about the Order of course. She and James were Members had been since before Harry was born.

These days they did not need to meet as often as Voldemort was nowhere nearly as active as he'd been. And she knew that worried a lot of people – what was he up to???

Lily did not understand where Harry was getting these visions from – a _Snake??? _how was that possible??

She realised it must have something to do with surviving the killing curse.....but what??

OH... MY....GOD!! Was that....Alice and Frank???

These were her friends... They were alive and well, she had seen them just last week...

This was beyond horrible. It was painful in a physical way. It Hurt.

And then the year got worse, much much worse.

Sirius.....

_Dumbledore's POV_

What a vile woman. Dumbledore vaguely remember Umbridge attending Hogwarts. She had never been particularly successful at anything.

And she was certainly not successful at teaching either...

Getting the order back together was an obvious move, but Dumbledore was disappointed that the Ministry was so.....spineless

He realised though – that this year was Voldemort's Move. And Dumbledore needed to get his pieces to the right positions on the board...He just hoped there was time....

_James POV_

Oh Dolores Umbridge was going_ DOWN!!! _Nobody used a Blood quill on his family – Nobody!!!

Time to get the Marauders on the case oh yes indeed!.

James realised that his son was definitely a Horcrux. That scared him more than anything else in his life.

He could not see a way to get rid of it....not without dying...

He just hoped Sirius & Remus could figure out something.

Watching Harry go to the Ministry after Sirius left James shaking his head. He could see it was a trap. And realised at the same time that he would have gone off too.

He watched with pride as Harry and his friends fought the deatheaters...

Sirius...Remus....Thank god, they've finally arrived...

Merlin Pad, stop having fun with your cous.....NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

James could not believe he was seeing the death of his best friend. It was impossible. It could not be true.....

Sirius slipped beyond the Veil....

James collapsed to his knees in shock. He could hear Harry yelling something...

But he heard Moony clearly enough....

*"There's nothing you can do, Harry … nothing … he's gone."

Dumbledore gently picked him up, James eyes met his old professor's in disbelief, begging him to make it all better. To say it was not so.

Dumbledore just said "We must continue to watch.....we owe it to Harry."

But it was so, so hard.....

_Padfoot....._

Sixth Year

_Dumbledore's POV_

Watching his own death was terrible, but he could see the purpose in it. And took comfort in that. Protecting his students was in the end all there was to it. It was All & Everything.

He could see he was even protecting young Draco.

It was worth it.

_Lily's POV_

_Love. _That's what it was all about – she marvelled at seeing her boy falling for a fabulous girl in young Ginny Weasley. She could see the strength in this young woman and that she would be a superb complement for the young man that Harry was growing into.

The loss of Sirius was hard to take. His death had made her little boy grow up.

She could see he was becoming a man...and she recognized a certain potions book easily enough.

The revelation about Horcrux's and that HARRY was one was more than a shock..

She didn't know what to think, how to feel..

And for all her intelligence, she was left with one question "What does this mean?"

She was soon to find out she was sure.

The death of Professor Dumbledore was as shocking to her as to James. She could not believe it was Severus.

And then she realised she could.....and that saddened her more than actually seeing Professor Dumbledore die. For it mean't her old schoolfriend was really gone....and something evil was in its place....

And what was Harry going to do now.......

_James POV_

James was sick of watching this, it just got worse and worse. He cursed Voldemort and everything he stood for.

Just as he'd done after Harry had died.

Sirius was his Brother....and forever and always godfather to his children...

But he was gonna get a bloody hard kick up his ass for leaving Harry like that....

It was so hard to watch, but he could also not take his eyes away. This was his son leading this life. As much as he wished it was all a bad dream, this Pensive was nothing but solid, cold, hard, unyielding truth.

He'd never liked Slughorn. Oh, he was a competent teacher, but James had never warmed to the man. To self-serving in his opinion.

But what was Dumbledore doing?. James had confidence in his old teacher, but he thought that perhaps a few offensive spells for duels might be better than just information.

"Teach my son, dammit" James whispered to his Professor beside him in this journey. Dumbledore Just gave a slight, wise nod and continued watching.

James turned back to watch..

And fell again into shock as he watched Professor Dumbledore fall off the tower..

James whispered one word softly to himself, full of hate....**"**_**Snivellus**_**"**

Seventh Year

_Dumbledore's POV_

Watching himself die had not been pleasant, but he KNEW already his counter-parts plan. He could see it unfurling like a flower before him.

But he also could tell, just how dangerous a plan it was.

Watching the year unfold in front of his eyes was like watching a masterclass in danger and horror. He looked upon Harry with new eyes. Here was not just an equal but a wizard of greater strength and power than he had dreamed of.

A wizard which had the world orbiting around him

He watched him destroy the Horcruxes, and then get to Hogwarts for the last one. He saw him work out everything, then go to the forest on one last journey towards his destiny.

The last conversation was a only a revelation to his companions in the Pensive. Merely confirmation to his own mind of things that had gone before.

The last Battle with Voldemort, proved in Dumbledore's mind, without a shadow of doubt that he was truly unworthy to have the Hollow's. Not to mention that it was only right for a Potter to be the Master of Death.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and as he exhaled, his hopes of seeing Ariana in the Hollow's left him too, not without regret but in knowledge that it was right.

_James POV_

He had watched everything that had gone before but nothing prepared him for this. Watching his SON deliberately, purposefully walk towards death was......beyond words.

He felt nothing but pride in Harry's determination to risk it all for his friends safety. It was a sobering reminder of true responsibility. James also felt closer to his son watching this moment than in anything he had seen before. He understood why Harry felt the need to protect his friends.....his family....James felt the same. A fierce desire to protect his family.....A true Lion trait.

Gryffindor through and through.

James realized the Sorting Hat had been right in it's sorting of Harry. Yes he WOULD have done well in Slytherin, but Harry was born a Gryffindor.

It was a part of him, as natural as breathing.

A part of them BOTH.

Passed from father to son......

_Lily's POV_

Lily cried soft tears as she watched the year from hell.

She was more glad than ever that Harry had found such good friends. She saw the happiness of Remus with Tonks (and made a small vow to get them together here) and cried more as the sight of them both lying there dead.

Severus's memories were more than important. They were a strange fusion of horror and relief and a thousand other thoughts and feelings, all at the same time. She had always known that Severus had loved her. She was a woman after all. Women know these things, but she had never suspected the depth of it. Could she forgive him for the death of her Son? Could she rebuild a friendship? Did she want too? Was he anywhere near the person she remembered? Did he still love her?

These questions and more plagued her as she watched....She would need to have a long talk with him.....but not today......

The deaths she saw made her weep from her soul. She had seen death too many times, but it was hard seeing those she loved that were alive in her reality......Fall....

All she wanted to do was grab hold of Harry and keep him safe, to tell him it would be alright as she watched him and his friends enter danger that no one should experience.

She wanted to tell him 4 simple words....

I love you Harry.

The last revelations about Dumbledore were almost anticlimatic, but no less shocking to see her old teacher in a new light.

The last battle with Voldemort was terrifying to her.

But Harry looked in total control. In charge of his destiny. Almost...toying.... with fate.

She saw James in him there......and herself too.

The aftermath was depressing, she was glad Harry only gave them glimpses of it.

And then the last scene. The Lair. The Trap.

But the joy in her heart at seeing her son was magnified a hundred-fold at hearing his focus

_***"MUM"**_

This was truly her son she realized, as a blinding flash sent Harry to this universe...and the same flash thrust them all out of the Pensive together...

"Welcome back"said Harry's soft voice behind them...

There was pure silence for a moment as the 3 from the Pensive almost dizzy from their journey turned and looked at Harry, sprawled on the sofa....

Lily spoke for all of them, tears visible on her face, when she breathed....

"_**Oh, Harryyyyyy.......**_"

After a moment James took a step forward, looked directly at Harry and said "So..Let me get this straight...You've defeated Voldemort numerous times, fought a troll, killed a basilisk, Battled dragons, driven off more Dementors than I've ever seen in my life at once, destroyed Horcruxes, Survived the Killing Curse, won the Triwizard tournament, dealt with a giant, Merpeople, giant spiders, travelled dimensions & time and...Merlin.. I can't think what else..." James looked at Harry almost in bemusement, with a small smile playing at his lips "....oh yes and became the Youngest Seeker in a century........."

After that small speech, everyone held their breath a little....

"So.... is there anything you've not done???"

Harry blinked..."Well...................I've not completed 7th year...." Harry said tentatively

Dumbledore just said simply "_Oh, I think something can be arranged...._"

*Taken from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, End of chapter 35 _Beyond the Veil_

*Taken from Chapter 1


	7. Chapter 7

Harry's mother, Lily glided over to her son and just pulled him into the biggest hug EVER!

Harry just melted into it, basking in the love from his mother.

James looked on in pride, knowing inside that everything had changed, for the better.

"Welcome home" Lily said simply

Harry grinned.

And then snapped his fingers and plates of food appeared "Hungry?" "Famished" said James, Lily rolled here eyes and Dumbledore chuckled.

They all sat down and began to eat.

They ate in companiable silence. James and Lily's eyes barely flicking away from their new found Son.

Dumbledore after a few moments of them all grazing on the food piled high, started to speak "Harry, In truth I have no objections to you coming back and doing your 7th year, however we must talk about your future."

"I understand, Professor"

"I presume that you are looking to be a bit more.......anonymous, than in your world."

"Yes, Sir. I don't think it would be good for me or anyone else, for my past to become well known."

Harry took a deep breath and plunged on

"However, I have read up on your Voldemort. He's not as active as in mine, I think that's probably more dangerous, than if he was active. He's planning something, and he most certainly is up to god know's what and the instant I become common knowledge, then he's think all his birthdays have come at once, he will come after me, I'm sure."

"Surely not" gasped Lily, fear gripping her heart suddenly in a vice

"Not a chance in hell is he getting near you." growled James.

Harry smiled wanly. "As much as I'd like to simply be normal, it's not in my destiny to be so. I don't think I can avoid him and trying to, would put us all at a disadvantage, when we can use this time before I become common knowledge to good use."

"What do you mean, Harry?" asked Dumbledore gently.

"In my world, I had to learn all about Voldemort to defeat him and we walked a risky path and plan designed by you, Professor to win."

Harry took a deep breath.

"Now we have the knowledge of where the Horcrux's are, and if we move swiftly we can eliminate them, leaving Voldie vulnerable. But we only have about 6 weeks to the start of term. When we are ready we announce my 'return' to the ministry and my request to go back to Hogwarts to complete my education. Press, photographers, the works. We casually let drop out my travel plans. Voldie will try to attack. Then we kill him and get on with our lives."

Lily just shook her head in denial "No! No! No!. We just got you back! I'm not having you go off and fight...."

Harry smiled wanly "I don't want to fight either." He reached over and held his mother's hand. "I've already fought this fight. I really really REALLY don't want to go through it again. But it seems to be my path no matter what. So this time I'm gonna fight it on MY terms. Not to mention I fell for one of his traps! I want some payback!"

Everyone smiled at that.

* * *

_An hour later..._

"Padfoot....PADFOOT!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!" yelled James as he tumbled out of the fireplace in Grimmauld Place.

"Merlin, Jamesie! No need to shout the house down, I'm right next Do....awrk!!!!" James had launched himself at Sirius, grabbing him round the waist lifting him up in joy (and nearly doing himself a serious injury in the process. Sirius is not a light man!) a smile on his face wider than the Thames at high tide.

"Prongs...Let...Me....Down!"

after twirling him round 180 degrees, James put down his best friend, but grabbed his head and laid a huge kiss on Sirius's forehead.

"Padfoot, I always knew you were a great friend, but what I saw today......Your the best, best friend in the world. Thanks mate!"

Sirius looked at James "You been at the happy juice? Or did Dumbledore hit you with a cheering charm on the way out?, I mean, I know I'm great, that's obvious to anyone with eyes, but why am I so special today?"

James gave a short bark of a laugh. "No mate, no Cheering Charms and no happy juice, though if you have anything around, I could use it!"

Sirius looked at James and his gigantic grin. Merlin why WAS he grinning like that! Padfoot walked over to the nearby kitchen cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Firewhisky and 2 glasses. James sat down at the table and pulled out a chair for Sirius.

"Sit down mate. Merlin!! What a day!"

"Ok, what the sweet blue heaven is going on with you?? I've not seen you like this in a long long time. Don't get me wrong, I'm delighted to see it buddy. But what happened today? Dumbledore finally flipped out and your to blame? Snivellus's greasy hair finally killed him? What? Give!" demanded Sirius of a madly grinning James.

James sobered a little and took a swallow of the firewhiskey. He looked at his best friend in the whole world straight in the eyes and said two words he KNEW his friend would not believe..... "Harry's Back"

Sirius just looked at his friend, his face unchanging....but the moment stretched on as Padfoot digested the words....

"Jamesie?, What..." Questioned Sirius in a odd voice "Harry's Dead. You know tha..."

James hand stopped him in mid-flow.

"Yeah, I do know that – and it hurts every time I think about it. But today I met Harry James Potter, Alive and well in Dumbledore's office. Hair like me – eyes as green as I remember. And that smile......An Impossible dream. But right there in front of me. I hugged him Siri. I hugged my full grown son. He was in my arms....."

Sirius just stared google-eyed at his friend.....

James gave a little laugh "I couldn't believe it either...."

"HOW???......." Sirius managed to strangle out.... "It's not possible...."

"My Son died....but in another reality....another earth...." James voice grew soft and warm "..He lived......"

Sirius grabbed the bottle of Firewhiskey and poured a straight shot and swallowed it in one...

James spoke gently "Have you ever heard of the _Grande Transfero Locus _Sirius.....?"

Meanwhile....

Lily stepped smoothly out of the Fireplace at Remus's home. Everything seemed right in the world now. Her baby boy was back with her. Would be sleeping under the same roof as her for the first time in nearly 17 years. A soft smile was on her face as she followed the sounds of laughter to the living room.

Her eyes alighted on her 2 daughters and a slightly harassed and exasperated Remus threatening dire consequences when he told their mother what they had been up to!

"And what have my two little rapscallions been up to today, Remus?" asked a happy Lily

"Mum!" exclaimed two redheads at the same time.

"These two are worse than James and Sirius, I swear." exclaimed Remus. but spoiled the effect by looking at the pair fondly.

Rose stuck her tongue out at the third marauder. "If you can't stand the heat....."

"Don't go to Snape's classroom" giggled Violet

"See what I mean?" an exasperated werewolf cried.

Lily laughed and kissed her girls on the forehead as they each hugged her. She disengaged gently from the girls and walked over to Remus and hugged him, saying "You are a great friend Remus. I haven't told you that enough. Your a great man. Love you"

Remus looked at her his head cocked slightly to one side "you ok, Lils?, It was only one day with these two, hardly life threatening...yet!"

Laughter rang throughout the room. "No, I'm fine, actually better than fine. Everything is Perfect"

"Merlin", exclaimed Violet, "you should go and see Professor Dumbledore more often then!"

Lily smiled and spoke "Actually we need to talk about that, Lets all go and sit down – you too Remus."

Remus looked back at Lily in surprise as he had begun to go off and get his coat to go home. His eyes questioned lily's, but she simply smiled and nodded in return. They all moved to the chairs and the girls sat on the couch.

"As you know, I went to see Professor Dumbledore this morning." Lily started "And I'm sorry Remus, that it took all day, but.........Something wonderful happened...."

The girls looked at one another and Remus looked on, curiosity written across his face.

"The Professor wanted to talk to me – and to your father, girls – about an ancient magical device called the _Grande Transfero Locus._ It's very old and very powerful."

"What does it do Mummy?" asked Rose

"It moves things – or people – between alternate universes. Kind of like a giant powerful portkey transporting you between places where things or events are radically different to what happened here in our universe"

"Incredible!" murmured Remus. Lily looked at his face and could see him slowly putting the clues together, but that he was not quite there yet.

Lily took a deep breath

"Girls, you know that you had an older Brother who died when he was very young. His name was Harry..."

Remus went pure white and stood up like a shot "your kidding, Lily!" he breathed. Memories of a little boy with brilliant green eyes dancing in his head.

Lily continued serenely as if Remus had not spoken. "His name was Harry. Here, in our world he died. But in another world he lived.....and a few days ago he came to our world and I met him today. He looks soo much like your father, it's uncanny...except his eyes. My eyes. You remember his eyes don't you Remus?."

"Lily!" Remus gasped out. His mind awhirl.

Lily smiled "And tonight you will all meet him!"

That night at Grimmauld Place.....

Remus and Sirius looked on in astonishment as a party was prepared in lighting order by James and Lily, both with brilliant smiles on their faces.

Their daughters _tried_ to assist.....but were truly more hinderance than help. Not the James or Lily noticed, both hugging their daughters so much and kissing them that plaintative cries of embarrassed children "Mumm...., Dadddd...." were heard repeatitively...

Not that their parents noticed or cared, so excited were they.

James espying the 2 marauders standing together NOT assisting, shot a spell at them both. Making them both grow FOUR extra arms (which ruined their shirts).

"Hey!!!" exclaimed both

"Maybe those arms will help us prepare!" stated James a smirk on his face.

Rose and Violet giggled and with a knowing smirk at each other fired levitation spells at distracted Marauders!

Suddenly screaming blue murder, a pair of multi-armed floating men were flying around the room..

Suddenly the fireplace lit and Professor Dumbledore walked through with a certain curious (this world's) Hermione Granger. Taking in the sight in one swift glance, he enquired "Have I come at a bad time?"

""No" stated Lily ducking to avoid a flailing Sirius as he desperately searched for something to attach himself too! "Your timing is impeccable as always!"

She then shot two spells herself at the errant Marauders floating around the room...

….. Not to help them, no no, simply to make them flashing multi-coloured – she thought they made excellent floating party decorations!!!

"oh excellent Lils" exclaimed a delighted James as added another magical touch to the ensemble, making them unable to grab or stick to anything... they would now just bounce around the room slowly.

"This is highly undignified" sniffed an amused Remus.

Sirius was muttering dire threats and imprecations on all. Not that anyone paid the slightest attention to him!

Hermione grinned at the sight. Professor Dumbledore had visited her out of the blue this evening, inviting her, in his oh so polite way, that she should attend a rather spontaneous party being given by the Potters that night. Despite her objections, that she did not know them. Dumbledore had quietly insisted, his eyes sparkling as her objections were brushed aside.

So here she was, unsure _why_ exactly she was here! But here none-the-less.

"Hi, Hermione!" Squealed Rose and Violet. Both knew her as they had all been in Gryffindor together. Hermione as a prefect and head girl of Hogwarts in her last year.

Lily walked other to her and gave her a quick hug. "Hello, Hermione, welcome. I'm Lily Potter. Let me introduce you to who is here before our other guests arrive." Which she proceeded to do.

Just as everyone was settling down the fireplace roared again. A certain red-headed family stepped out.

The Weasley's attending were only five strong, Mr & Mrs Weasley, the Twins and Ron.

Ron was the first to speak upon seeing Hermione "Oh Lord, It's little miss know-it-all. I thought you'd be in some Library somewhere. What are you doing HERE?" he asked accusingly.

They definitely were not friends!.

"RON" chided his mother and father, embarrassed by their offspring's behaviour

Lily glided over and spoke softly in Ron's ear, so that only he could hear. "You will be at least civil to Hermione, she is a guest in our home, and if you insult her one more time, I'll unleash the Marauders and my offspring upon you. If you think your brothers are good at pranks, you've never seen my lot go all out! Be nice!" and she smiled sweetly....

Ron gulped and managed a soft "Yes ma'am!" his face bright red.

His brothers looked at him and rolled their eyes at Ron's behaviour.

Lily moved over to Ron's parents as if nothing had happened and greeted them as warmly as she had Hermione. James joined her and tried to be even more gracious than her.

His competitive competitive side was never too far away.

Soon everyone except Sirius & Remus were sat down around the table. Both were still bouncing round the room as nobody had bothered to undo the enchantments upon them.

Both were unsure whether to laugh or cry at their predicament. Until they bounced into each other and their mutual expressions sent them both into paroxysms of laughter.

Hermione was the first to ask, her curiosity getting the better of her "Mrs Potter, I'm delighted to be here, but why have you invited me exactly?. You can barely know of me. Professor Dumbledore, was rather insistent without explaining why?."

Mr Weasley chimed in "Yes, why have we been brought together? I have to profess that an invitation from Professor Dumbledore is not too be denied, but this seems a rather... diverse group!"

It was Professor Dumbledore that answered. "You are all here in response to a rather startling event that took place a few days ago. A young man came to my office and introduced himself, seeking my help."

Lily took up the tale. "That young man was our Son. Harry James Potter."

Mr & Mrs Weasley's breath drew in, in shock. Everyone knew the name of the Potters son who died at the hands of Voldemort. It was a Wizarding World Famous event.

The youngsters, less knowing of recent history (with the exception of Hermoine) looked confused at this.

"But...I'm sorry, Did your son not die?" asked Hermoine softly.

James responded simply. "Yes.....Yes he did." and took hold of his ex-wifes hand

Hermoine exchanged glances with the Weasley's, all unsure if they were the butt of some weird unfathomable joke by the Marauders.

Professor Dumbledore spoke "There is a device called the _Grande Transfero Locus_.......and it brought a Harry James Potter from another reality......another reality in which the night Our Harry died......He lived....."

"In his reality, we his parents died protecting him. And you Ron & Hermione, were his best friends." said James,

Pure utter shock was on six faces, grouped around the table.

Silence reigned for a moment.

Then there was the Sound of Portkey activation.

"and here is the man of the hour" murmured Dumbledore.

Everyone turned round and watched as there was bright flash of a portkey coming in...

And a young man with black messy hair, glasses hiding brilliant green eyes, a Snowy white owl on his arm, holding a thick woollen sock in his hand made his entrance...

He took in the shocked faces of familiar friends, two marauders bouncing around, unfamiliar red headed girls, Professor Dumbledore's twinkling eyes and his parents grins in one quick glance...

"Hello......I'm Harry...."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter chapter 8

Utter Silence.

Total and complete gob-smacked silence for people that generally were quite volulable.

That's what greeted Harry upon his arrival at Grimmauld Place.

Sirius and Remus were still gently bouncing around, but it was a quiet bouncing as their jaws dropped upon seeing some-one they had last seen as a baby boy.

Dumbledore sat quietly enjoying the moment.

The Weasleys were dumb-founded.

Hermione was jumping inside, thoughts clattered through her mind like train carriages, one after the other.

Two girls of the redheaded variety were excited by the idea of a new older brother. Especially one as cool-looking as this.

And two certain parents were extremely happy. He was here. He was HOME!.

Harry took in the silence that enveloped the room. "Not been this quiet since my name was announced for the Tri-wizard cup!" he thought.

Harry decided to take matters into his own hands, Quirking an eyebrow he drawled "So Padfoot, Moony, still hanging around I see, though you certainly seem more colourful these days!"

Two Marauders eyes narrowed......Challenge accepted!

But before Sirius or Remus could open their mouths, Hermione bounded out of her chair, questions spilling from her tongue like a waterfall! "Are you really from another reality? What's it like?, we're friends? How did that happen? What's the differences between our worlds?, has there been any research?, this device is it nearby? Has it been examined?, what energy does it use? Is it a charm or a spell?, are there any books on it?..."

Harry held up his hand to stop the flow, smiling at Hermione and her excitement. It might not be _HIS _Hermione, but he could see the same girl in her. Her hair was different and she dressed more conservatively here, but her excitement could still light a room.

Harry stepped forward and hugged Hermione, who froze at this easy familiarity, unsure what to do or how to respond.

Harry realized his mistake as he felt the stiffness of her body at his actions. He gave her another quick squeeze and stepped back. "Hermione, we will talk more in depth later and I'll answer as many questions as I can, but to give you a few answers to start with... 'Yes!' 'different' 'Yes' 'long story, involves a troll and a bathroom' 'loads, but the most obvious is my parents are alive' 'No idea' 'no idea' 'No' 'Not a clue, ask the professor' 'see last answer' 'ditto'."

Harry smiled at Hermione, who blushed at the rapid answers and a boy that obviously liked her.

"Harry come on over and sit here" Said his mother.

Hedwig flew off from Harry's arm and alighted to the top of the pantry. Harry moved over to the table, although as he got near Sirius and Remus he could not resist giving them a push and seeing them bounce of the far wall.

That broke the ice, and everyone laughed as Harry sat down.

Hermione sat back in her seat too. A little bit of wonder in her eyes...

James spoke "I think you know everyone here, but I'd like to introduce you to your sisters....Rose...and Violet!" He indicated them as he said their names.

They both looked at they're new brother speculatively, trying to gauge this unexpected, new addition into their lives

Harry stared right back, he had always wanted a family. A proper family, not his Uncle and aunt, but those he could share a life with.

Here was two fine redheaded, intelligent young girls that obviously took their looks from the maternal side of the family. Their eyes sparkled with mischief and fun, and they were obviously close to each other.

A pair of sisters that liked one another. Told each other secrets and held them tight. Covered each others backs and on the look out for adventure. Sisters like Harry had always dreamed of in his small cupboard.

Harry liked the look of them straight off and the girls liked Harry. A handsome older brother, that travelled dimensions.....OH YEAH.... He was gonna be FUN!

Harry stretched his hand across and for the very first time made physical contact with siblings.

Ron spoke next "So we are......friends......in _another Universe_....?"

Harry looked at this Ron and decided the direct route was probably best, He looked a little like the bad Ron of the Tri-wizard Tournament, Harry wondered how much of _his Ron_ was there "Yep" he answered simply

The Twins chorused "COOL!!!" Harry grinned at their antics – They were the same no matter the universe.

Ron just looked dumb-founded – like he had been beaten at chess by a first-year......

"Well' It's a pleasure to meet you." said Mr Weasley.

"I assure you the pleasure is all mine. Whilst I might be a Stranfger you are all friends in my own universe. And I cannot imagine any better people to help me get my feet here."

"We will do all we can to help" said Mrs Weasley in her no-nonsense voice, that brooked no argument.

Harry grinned, contented at that. But then sobered and straightened up.

"Actually, I think I better explain myself more clearly. Better to get straight to the point."

"Dad, can you let down Siri & Remus?" "Sure" said James and muttered 'finite incantum' and the two tumbled to the ground. Returned to normal. They picked themselves up and sat down at the table. They gave a quick glare at James and smiled at Harry.

It looked creepy.

With everyone settled Harry spoke again.

"In my world, I killed Voldemort." The Weasleys and Hermoine gasped as Harry spoke the Name of a Dark Lord that was still feared.

"I didn't do it alone, I had two good friends to help me. Ron and Hermoine here" Both straightened in their chairs at that.

"But it was not a victory that came easily or cheaply and far too many people died at the Battle of Hogwarts. I lost good friends that day and prior to that. Half of you round this table as a matter of fact."

Nobody said a word, absorbing this information quietly, though glances were taken around the table. Wondering.

"Voldemort still exists in this world. In fact there are two Voldemort's"

Harry raised a hand to forestall the shocked questions arising on peoples lips.

"I know, you can't believe that. I only learned it myself this afternoon."

"But how can there be two? Did yours come through with you?" asked Mr Weasley.

Harry replied "No. I killed mine. But here......But here Ginny was used to give life to a part of Voldemorts Soul. A part that he had bound in a Diary. Ginny died so he could LIVE." Harry's voice became more and more angry as he spoke, till he shouted that last word.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down.

After a few moments he spoke "Sorry, but in my world.....In my world I saved Ginny. In my world ginny is to be my wife...." Tears ran silently down his face

The Weasleys were in total shock.

Mrs Weasley was the first to speak, "My little baby's alive in your Universe????" she asked in a quiet voice, tears starting on her face......Her voice, all the louder in the silence around the table.

"Yes. Shes a fabulous, strong-willed woman. And I love her. Completely."

Harry spoke gently, as he looked on, at Mrs Weasley being comforted by her Husband. "I'm not saying this to hurt you. I don't want to drag up bad memories for you. It's important that you understand whats happened......So you can prepare for the Future."

"What do u mean?" asked Remus.

"As I said this afternoon, to the Professor and my Mum & dad here. The fact that voldemort has been so quiet is dangerous. Very Very dangerous. The fact that there are 2 of them now, just means he is planning something big. Huge. Massive."

"It seems to be my destiny to face him. But I can't do it alone. I'm going to need help."

"Specifically.......all of yours"

There was complete silence around the room.

Then Ron broke it. Cold hard steel in his voice, "What do you need mate? I'm in. I want vengeance for Ginny." Harry looked into Ron's eyes and saw his friend. Now he knew it would come out alright in the end. Ron had his back.

The twins growled their approval and patted Ron on the back. Nods were issued throughout the Table.

Harry smiled......"Voldemorts never going to know what hit him....."

Dumbledore spoke "Well first of all everyone, we all need to take an Wizards Oath about what we have learned here tonight. Then we have the party we were supposed to have. Its been a really strange day for all of us I suspect, I think we need to unwind and get to know one another."

"And anyway, I don't want that butterbeer to go to waste." Harry grinned. Matching grins came from the others.

"Tomorrow, we can begin planning properly. But tonight, Lets meet each other. Again." said Harry.

"I think this will be a really strange night." Said Remus.

"Yeah, but it's gonna be a lot of fun too!!!"

James was sitting at the kitchen table, where a few hours before there had been a small party to celebrate the return of his Son.

It was nearly 4am and James could not sleep.

His grown son was asleep under this very same roof this very same night.

James could not stop thinking about that......

…......Neither could Lily.

She walked in the kitchen and saw James sitting in the dark, lit only by the moonlight and her lumos-lit wand.

She turned on the kitchen light and walked over and sat down next to her ex-husband. Both were simply dressed in their nightclothes and dressing gowns.

James spoke first "Couldn't sleep either?" he asked softly

He got a simple "hmmmm" in response.

They sat in silence for a few moments then Lily spoke "I had to get up and check....." her voice trailed off and James took her hand and squeezed it a little.

"Yeah" was all he said.

More silence.....after a while Lily got up and began to make some tea.

She didn't need to ask how James liked it.

Whilst waiting on the kettle to boil she turned and looked at James "Some day, huh" James just snorted at that, a wry smile playing on his lips, his head nodding sagely.

"He looks better than I imagined.....more handsome.....but definitely less cocky, far more mature in his outlook..." Lily said wistfully.

"He's all I imagined …...and more.....definately....more" James stared at the direction Harry was sleeping in as he said that.

Lily poured and brought over the tea and sat back down. She took James hand back into her's.

They sat there quietly drinking their tea.

James spoke next "He's still my baby boy though. I know he's an adult now Lils. I've seen what hes done, I've seen it all but he's still my baby...."

His voice stopped choked off with emotion.

Lily nodded in total agreement.

"It's going to be hard isin't it; I see Harry.....and I see the Harry ours would have been. So strong, So caring, So good......I can't believe some of things Harry's done.....I just wish we had been there for him."

"Yeah" replied James

They were silent for a moment then James spoke again "Cept I can believe, He made the Quidditch team in FIRST year" His eyes looking sideways at Lily mischeivously...

He got the reaction he was looking for when she laughed. He joined in wholeheartedly.

"Boys and their quidditch!"

They both chuckled.

Slowly they subsided though and their thoughts turned melancholy again.

James spoke after a while "I'm sorry Lils"

"For what?" She asked simply.

"I blamed myself for Harry, I turned into myself and away from you. I didn't want to see your eyes....His eyes...I wanted to run away, just run and never stop.....run so far that you would never have to see me and my failure....My failure to protect you and Harry.....I'm sorry for all the hurt and pain...for abandoning you, when you needed me the most.....I'm sorry for all of that and more.....I shouldn't have let you go..."

Lily just held James hand tighter.

"I'm sorry too" They looked at each other straight in the eyes. "It's not all your fault, I felt hurt and angry and I cut myself off too. Those first years after Harry died....we just stopped.....stopped bonding, stopped loving cos loving was too hard.....we went through the motions of a marriage. We died for Harry in that other universe.......Here we died inside because Harry died......"

"Things got tough and we forgot about us. We got wrapped up in grieving for Harry and I don't think we ever stopped......" said James.

"I do love you Lils, I've never stopped loving you. I just....." he broke off looking at Lily helplessly.

She smiled " I know. I've always loved you. Even when you were being a berk in school. I loved you."

James laughed....and pain in his eyes from the last 17 years melted away some. Oh it was still there, but this day was healing in more ways than one....

They just sat there for a while, looking at each other and holding hands. Small smiles playing on their lips. Neither wanting the moment to end.

Then Lily spoke again "look at the time it's nearly 5am, we don't go and get some sleep we will be zombies all day tomorrow. The kids will run riot"

James stood up and pulled Lily up by the hand he was holding. She rose and their faces came together...Nearly....

James looked closely into Lilys eyes the leaned down ever so slightly and brushed her lips with his own...

The kiss lasted a few seconds and then Lily broke away and headed for the door.

When she reached there, she looked back over her shoulder at a quizzical looking James. "Surely James, you of all people should know, I'm not that easy to get........." the flower girl said cocquetishly.

"Woo me!" and with that she disappeared through the door.

"_Woo You????_" repeated James dumb-foundedly.

Lily popped her head back round and said "Yes....Woo me!" winked and was gone...

James just stood there in amazement for a moment, then a huge grin broke out on his face..

"Ohhhhh Girlfriend......" James felt his heart break free of the chains he had placed upon it all these years. "You have no _idea_ what's about to happen......."


End file.
